Flying Free
by Andromeda Khun
Summary: Andromeda Black is beginning Hogwarts, but problems may arise from her sister...


Author's Note

House: Eagles

Class: Care of Magical Creatures

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Song: Defying Gravity

Word Count: 915

A house-elf lay on the torture rack, face twisted in agony, eyes dulling as its life dripped away. And a young black-haired girl, not older than ten, stood next to it, her face shining with joy

The door to the torture chamber slammed open and a small girl with light brown hair rushed in. "Bella! What…?" her eyes widened as she processed the scene, "This is just like the owl. Now you also do your...thing to the house elf?!"

Bellatrix began splashing in the pooling blood, then matter of factly stated, "This house elf disrespected me, and this was his punishment."

The other little girl stared at Bellatrix. Then she swallowed and spoke, "I-I don't understand. Mother and Father never seem to mind these habits of yours. They always praise you and give you the most Galleons and don't punish you and _I just don't understand_!"

"Andy," Bellatrix giggled, "Are you asking _me_ for help? Perhaps there's hope for you after all."

Andromeda paled, then nodded. If she wanted to earn her parents' love, if she wanted to be Sorted into Slytherin next year, this was the best way. She slowly walked to her sister, who began teaching her in the ways of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. From that day on, Andromeda could almost feel the weight of her parents' expectations upon her shoulders.

* * *

The hat sitting on Andromeda's head paused, then shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" She relaxed, and took a deep sigh of relief. Even after that… training she had received from Bella, she had feared being Sorted into a different House. Although, as Andromeda moved to the Slytherin table, she couldn't help but notice the unsettling, heavy atmosphere hanging about it. She cast a glance to the light, cheerful Hufflepuff tables, slightly shook her head, and took a seat next to Bella.

Immediately, Andromeda noticed the sinister young teenagers around them. She took a deep breath, about to move to a different seat, when Bellatrix grabbed her arm.

"Wait," her sister hissed, "I need to introduce you to my friends."

_Friends...Oh no. Are these her friends? _Andromeda glanced up and attempted to smile. Her smile faltered as she noticed the Slytherin teenagers coldly eyeing her. She couldn't help but notice the gravity of her situation. Bellatrix began excitedly introducing them, but Andromeda paid no attention, shivering. Chills spread throughout her body. _I got used to Bella, but these people may actually be insane. _

Turning her head, she looked longingly at the Hufflepuff tables again. But then she felt that heavy weight again. The weight of responsibility, of her family, and of Bellatrix. So she just sighed, and turned her attention to Bella again.

* * *

The situation worsened. For the first few weeks, Andromeda would sit alone, walk alone, and be alone wherever she went. None of the first-year Slytherins would befriend her or even talk to her. Andromeda suspected that Bellatrix's reputation was the cause. And no matter how long she tried to think of a solution, she could not see a way out.

Every day during breakfast, lunch, or dinner, she would look longingly at the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor tables. Everyone in those Houses seemed to actually like each other-or at least not despise each other. Yet, she always felt the gravity of her parent's expectations pull her to the Slytherin table.

Suddenly, during breakfast one morning, something snapped inside of her. Perhaps it was the weeks of loneliness, because Andromeda found that, although she still felt her parent's expectations, she _wanted_ to defy them.

She took a deep breath. Then Andromeda stood, quickly walked to the Hufflepuff table, and sat in an empty seat. The Hufflepuffs at the table stared, completely dumbfounded at the Slytherin in their midst. "H-hi," she said nervously.

Immediately, the Hufflepuffs smiled and began talking to her. _Thank Merlin for the kindness of Hufflepuffs. _

Then a shadow fell over Andromeda, and she turned to find Bellatrix looming over her. The Hufflepuffs fell silent again. She froze, looking up at her sister's crazed eyes. Although Bella wasn't entirely sane, she was the only friend that Andromeda had.

But when Andromeda thought about her sister, she only remembered those long, terrifying days after her pact with Bella.

So Andromeda cleared her throat and stated evenly, "Bellatrix, I'm staying. I could actually be happy here."

"Andy," Bella purred, "How could you ever be happy with a bunch of-" she paused, examining the young Hufflepuffs, "-Muggle lovers. If you return to the Slytherin table, people will probably forget about this little adventure of yours."

"I-I can't… No, I won't." Andromeda's voice strengthened, "I know you wanted us to be a team, but you have the wrong sister. Something's changed… I can't do this anymore." _Please, just let me be free._

Bellatrix scowled. "No one will miss-or mourn- a Muggle lover, sister. If you begin to walk this path, it will not end well."

"I'm going to trust my instincts on this one. This is how I'll find my happiness. I just have to try."

Bellatrix's expression hardened. "Goodbye, Andromeda."

With that, she strode away. Andromeda stared at her for a long moment.

_I'm… free. I don't have to fear Bellatrix or loneliness anymore. _She turned back to the Hufflepuffs and smiled. Suddenly, she felt as though she were flying-flying away from a dark past, and towards an unrestricted, happy future. And she would never let any wizard or witch take that freedom, that flying sensation, away from her.


End file.
